


Best Buds

by wlwdiaz



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: 118 & 126 Crossover, 9-1-1 & 9-1-1 Lone Star Crossover Fic, F/F, F/M, Grace Ryder & Marjan Marwani friendship, Happy Eddie Diaz, Jealous Evan "Buck" Buckley, M/M, Marjan Marwani & Christopher Diaz become best buddies, Marjan Marwani & Eddie Diaz friendship, Marjan Marwani centric, Paul Strickland & Marjan Marwani friendship, everyone is happy, happy fic, multi-chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-24 06:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlwdiaz/pseuds/wlwdiaz
Summary: The 126 come and visit the 118, friendships and chaos ensues.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Grace Ryder/Judd Ryder (9-1-1 Lone Star)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 163





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sorry I suck so bad at summaries, but please enjoy this cute little fic! comments and kudos are much appreciated!

The 126 had decided that they wanted to come and visit the 118 in LA, come and say hi, ask how they were, all that good stuff. Captain Strand had allowed it, letting the crew take off a few days to be able to go up and see everyone.

Marjan had been in contact with Eddie every couple days or so, after the 118 had come and helped them with the Texas fires, the two of them forming a close bond with one another, Marjan had heard so much about Buck and Christopher, then Buck again, and then more about Christopher. Marjan had excited, if she was being honest. She didn’t really have any friends outside of the 126, and she was hoping her and Eddie would get some time to talk, and maybe she’d get to meet Christopher, as Eddie spoke so highly of his son.

She had carpooled with Judd and Grace, sitting in the back with TK, all of them sitting in a comfortable silence, nodding their heads along with the music.

“Alright… we’re here.” Judd said, pulling into the parking lot for the 118 station.

Marjan unbuckled herself, opened the door and stepped out, stretching her limbs, her back thanking her for the change in position. She shut the door, making her way to the main doors, checking her outfit and smoothing out any of the wrinkles that she had in her shirt and pants.

She pulled the door open, met with laughter, and smiles to go all around.

She took a deep breath, feeling a little anxious at the confrontation of new people. She walked more into the room, more where the crew was, a smaller boy sitting next to Eddie, giggling into his hands.

That must be Christopher.

“Now what’s all this?” She asked, and the station fell quiet. She felt her heart speed up, everyone’s eyes on her.

“Marjan!” Eddie said excitedly, standing and hugging her. “You’re here! Was the drive okay?” He asked, and she nodded.

“Yeah, it was great! Everyone else is outside. Figured I’d come in and say hi first.” She said, and Eddie nodded.

“Oh! This is Christopher!” He said, moving to the side and Christopher waved to her with a big smile on his face.

“Hi!” He said excitedly, the mood seeming to be going around in here.

“Hey, bud! It’s nice to finally meet you. I’m Marjan.” She said, sticking her hand out for him to shake.

He shook her hand gently, looking over at his dad.

“Well, I better go help—”

“Yo, Hollywood!” Judd yelled out from the door, Grace and TK shaking their heads from behind him, Eddie laughing softly.

Everyone’s eyes were on them. Hen’s, Buck’s, another guy Marjan had never met, and their Captain, Robert—Bobby—Nash.

“Hey, man!” Eddie did the ‘bro’ handshake with Judd, both of them laughing.

Everyone said their hello’s, Buck and TK getting into a conversation about one of the newest video games released. Paul came in a bit after everyone else, eyes traveling around the domain of the building, coming to a halt next to Marjan.

“So, you seem to be close to Eddie.” He started and Marjan pushed him gently, laughing.

“No, it’s not like that. We just… became really good friends.” She said, and Paul nodded, smiling.

“He seems like a good guy. I’m happy you made a new friend, Mar.” He said, and she nodded, smiling too.

“Yeah, me too.” She said.

All of them followed the 118 crew up the stairs to their loft and dining room area, Marjan taking a seat next to Hen and a man who called himself Chimney (she was told the story would be retold later), and scooted in, a small grunting sound coming from her left.

She looked over to see Chris wedging himself between her and Hen, adamant to sit next to her.

“Do you want to be my friend?” He asked, and Marjan laughed softly, looking to Eddie who’s eyes were focused on Christopher.

“Sure, why not?” She said, ruffling his hair gently, and she got a beaming smile in return.

No wonder this kid was Eddie’s pride and joy, he could light up a whole room with that smile.

Marjan watched as food was set around the table, waiting for everyone to take their turn before she grabbed some for herself, helping dish up Christopher’s plate as well.

“Do you like space?” He asked, taking a bite of his garlic bread.

Marjan finished chewing and swallowed, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

“I haven’t really ever gotten into it before, but it seems really cool.” She said, wiping off Christopher’s hand with his napkin after spilling sauce all over them.

“Well, I like it a lot! And some fun facts are—” He launched into a rant, Marjan listening to every word of it, interested in what he had to say. Christopher paused every now and then to take bites of his food, but continued even then to tell Marjan all about his fun facts.

“That’s so cool, Christopher.” She said, handing him his water since the glass was out of reach.

They finished eating in a comfortable hum, everyone having conversations of their own, Judd and Eddie brawling like frat boys, Marjan looking over at Buck who was watching Eddie affectionately, and Marjan smiled, knowingly. She sat down on one of the couches, Paul on one side, Christopher taking up the other, a Nerf gun in his hand, two, actually.

She got an idea.

“You wanna play a game?” She asked, and Christopher nodded. “Okay, here’s what we’re going to do.”

\------------------------------

It was about an hour after dinner, everyone had settled down, Marjan and Christopher at the table, everyone else on the couches or on the floor, watching whatever was playing on the TV. Marjan had found a supply of rubber bands and Christopher had found the bullets for the nerf guns, the two of them trading and switching every now and then, loading themselves with their equipment.

“Okay, let me see if I can hit your dad.” She whispered and Christopher giggled softly into his hand, nodding.

Marjan turned in her chair, the back of Eddie’s head right in her path of view. She hooked the rubber band onto the edge of her thumb, pulling it back with her finger, closing her eye to get a better aim at it. She found the perfect angle and shot the rubber band, the band hitting Eddie smack dab in the middle of his head. Marjan turned back quickly, playing coy with her phone, Eddie making a small noise.

Marjan waited until she could see Eddie turn in the corner of her eye and looked at Christopher, smiling wickedly.

“Your turn.” She whispered, and he nodded, seriously, and turned in his own seat. Marjan helped him position the nerf gun, pointing it again at the back of Eddie’s head, watching as Christopher pulled the trigger.

Christopher giggled when Eddie turned around, eyebrow raised.

“The two of you, I swear.” Marjan laughed softly, launching another rubber band at Eddie while Christopher fired another nerf bullet, Buck and TK coming over and joining them, Buck helping with Christopher, TK taking over the rubber bands with Marjan.

Everyone was in hysterics, even Eddie, the lot of them in good spirits.

Marjan looked down at Christopher, the kid had a big smile on his face staring at her, and she held out her hand, enclosed in a fist, giving Christopher a fist bump.

“Good job, kiddo. We’ll think of something better tomorrow.” She promised, and Christopher giggled, nodding.

He hugged her around her legs, pushing his glasses up.

“You’re the best!” He said, and Marjan melted a little, smiling softly.

“All you, kiddo.” She said.

She watched Buck carry Chris on his hip over to Eddie, and watched their exchange, like they were a married couple.

Buck was co-parenting Christopher with Eddie.

And they weren’t together, why?

She shook her head a little, Paul coming over and laughing, shaking his head.

“Looks like you made a new friend tonight. Gonna turn him into a trouble maker.” Paul said, and Marjan laughed again, nodding.

“Definitely.” She said.

Judd declared that it was probably time for all of them to get headed to the hotel, needing to check in and get them rooms for the night, and Marjan was a little nervous.

She hadn’t ever really stayed in a hotel, and she was kind of nervous to be alone in a room in there, her mind thinking of the thousands of things that could happen, even though she knew she could defend herself.

Grace seemed to pick up on it, her eyes traveling from Sergeant Grant over to her, her head tilting slightly.

Marjan gave an uneasy smile, picking up her stuff.

“Hey, Marjan?” Grace asked, walking over to her.

“Yes?” She asked, and Grace smiled.

“Why don’t you and I room together? I know the boys can be loud and kinda messy, and I want to make sure everyone is comfortable on this trip.” She said, and Marjan gave a relieved smile, nodding.

“I’d… I’d like that. A lot, actually.” She said. Grace gave one of her charming smiles, linking arms with her.

“Well, then it’s settled. We could also have a girls day together too, if you wanted.” And Marjan nodded, smile getting bigger.

“Definitely.”

Marjan waved bye to everyone, hugging Christopher and Eddie goodbye, Buck fist bumping her, and slotting himself right next to Eddie.

Marjan gave Eddie a look, and smiled, walking down the steps with Grace, the sound of crutches right behind them.

“Ms… Um, Ms.?” She heard Christopher ask, and she turned around, smiling softly.

“What’s up, bud?” She asked, walking up the steps again to be level with him.

“Can… are you coming back tomorrow?” He asked, and he looked so hopeful.

“Yes, yes of course I am.” She said, and he smiled again, nodding. “I’ll stop by the store first, maybe pick up some LEGOs?” She asked, glancing at Eddie who nodded, and Christopher nodded.

“But… But only the superman ones… cause, cause you know, I’m-I’m superman.” He said, and Marjan smiled wide.

“You thought I’d get anything else?” She teased, and Christopher giggled. She ruffled his hair, promising that she’d be back tomorrow, with LEGOs, and that they could spend all day building them.

“Look at you, making new friends.” Grace teased, and Marjan laughed softly, nodding.

“Yeah, I am.”

They were gonna be best buds, she just knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, here's chapter 2! sorry for the wait!

Marjan had made it through her first night at the hotel, having to keep the TV on for background noise, the silence freaking her out, even with Grace in the room with her. She had texted Eddie, asking him if he wanted to hang out, and he had agreed, asking if he could bring Buck and Christopher with him, that way Christopher didn’t get too bored with it just being the three of them. She had, of course, agreed, her and Christopher still had their little shenanigans to cause.

She also had bought the LEGOs at almost midnight last night for her and Christopher, so.

Marjan got ready, pulling on her adidas tracksuit, matching shoes, and checked her makeup, smiling at her self a bit. She looked really good, LA did her justice. She headed out with Grace, letting her know that she’d be back at some point, that her and Eddie were going to hang out, and Grace just said okay, and entered the room where Judd was staying. Marjan smiled softly and shook her head, heading down the hall to elevator.

She hit the down arrow, pulling out her phone while waiting, texting Eddie that she was on her way. In response, she got a picture of him, Buck, and Christopher, Buck’s chin hooked over Eddie’s shoulder, Christopher on his hip.

She wanted to ask why they seriously weren’t dating yet, the signs all there, but the bell rang above her, the doors opening slowly. She entered, and hit the button for the lobby, tapping her foot against the marble flooring quickly. The doors slowly creaked open once she reached the bottom, not fast enough, she thought. She stepped out, waving at one of the ladies who smiled at her, making her way to the rental car, Grace had given her the keys.

She got in, turning the key into the ignition, and the car powered to life, the radio playing some new song that had just been released. Marjan put her phone in one of the cup holders, buckling up, and put the car in reverse, the LEGOs securely in the passenger seat. She took off, the LA traffic hindering her from reaching the destination as quickly as she wanted to be there, but she got there eventually.

She heard a small gasp when she exited the car with the box of LEGOs, looking up and seeing Christopher eyeing them with curious eyes.

“Hey, buddy!” She said, big smile on her face, waving.

She walked over, hugging Eddie and waving at Buck, bending down to give Christopher a fist bump. He giggled softly, eyes still marveling at the box in front of him.

“You didn’t forget…” He said softly, and Marjan shook her head.

“I never break promises I make.” She said, and Christopher reached forwards, gently, and hugged her, the lightest hug she had ever gotten.

“Thank you.” He said softly, and she smiled, nodding.

“Course, bud.” She pulled away from him after a bit to sit down with them, Eddie handing her a menu, Marjan eyeing all the meals listed.

She chose one that she would’ve gotten at any other restaurant, handing the menu back to Eddie, Buck’s eyes trained on each of their interactions. Eddie seemed to be oblivious to it, but Marjan wasn’t, and she raised an eyebrow at him, asking ‘really?’. He flushed a little and looked down, Eddie standing to grab something from his pocket.

Christopher tapped Marjan gently on her leg, looking at her with a curious gaze.

“What’s up, buddy?” She asked softly, Eddie and Buck both becoming distracted.

“Can… why…” Christopher took a deep breath, and tried again. “I need your help.” He said. Marjan turned more towards him, nodding a bit.

“Anything you need, I’m your girl.” She said.

“It’s about dad… I want him to get together with Buck.” Marjan looked over at the two older men, Eddie laughing about something Buck was saying, Buck’s smile getting even wider, their eyes never leaving one another.

She nodded a bit, turning back to Christopher again.

“Why don’t I ask my friend TK about this first, okay? And then I’ll let you know.” She said. TK was the one who was closest to Buck out of all of them, the two of them forming a friendship quite like Eddie’s and her own.

Christopher nodded and went back to drawing on the paper he had gotten from the waitress, Marjan grabbing her phone out and texting TK.

**_To: Little Strand; 11:50—hey, I need some info from you._ **

**_From: Little Strand; 11:51—okay, what?_ **

**_To: Little Strand; 11:51—does buck like eddie_ **

**_From: Little Strand; 11:52—homeboy is GONE on eddie, mar. like… it’s unreal._ **

**_To: Little Strand; 11:52—like… how gone?_ **

**_From: Little Strand; 11:53—worse than me and Carlos._ **

**_To: Little Strand; 11:53—oh damn._ **

Marjan pocketed her phone, smiling a little at the information, looking up at the two when they both sat down, a small flush over Eddie’s cheeks, a big, broad smile on Buck’s face.

She shook her head a little, looking to the left when the waitress came over and set their waters down, asking what they wanted to eat.

Marjan went first, Christopher chiming in he wanted exactly what she wanted, Eddie’s eyebrows going up. Marjan shrugged, fist bumping Chris, and helping him complete his word search on the paper, indulged in getting it done.

“So, Mar. How long you here for?” Eddie asked, and Marjan had to think for a second.

“Just a few more days, Owen—excuse me, Captain Strand, didn’t want us gone too long.” She said, and looked up at them, Buck nodding along.

“Well, we could give you all a tour if you wanted, we have the next couple days off.” Eddie said, and Marjan thought it over.

“Yeah, yeah that would be good.” She said, smiling, and looking over at Christopher.

“As long as he’s okay with it.” She said.

Christopher nodded quickly, smiling up at her.

Lunch went by too quickly, Eddie and Buck groaning and saying that they had to get to work, but their babysitter (Carla?) wasn’t there yet.

“I could watch him. I mean, only if you’re comfortable, and we have this set of LEGOs too, to keep up distracted for a while. I mean, if not that’s okay, but I can also wait with him until that Carla lady gets there.” She said, and Eddie looked hesitant, so did Buck.

Eddie nodded a little.

“No, no, you can stay over if you want, I’ll let Carla know it’s already taken care of.” He said, grabbing his phone.

Marjan nodded a bit, and felt like this was a good step in the right direction.

She knew that Eddie knew she wasn’t a bad person, but she also knew that Eddie was very protective over Christopher, and she didn’t want to risk their friendship over making an accidental mistake of somehow injuring, or losing Christopher.

Eddie gave her the basic rundown of where everything is, how everything worked, and the password to his Wi-Fi. She was handed his house key, a serious look on his face.

“I know you won’t, but please don’t lose it.” He said, and she nodded, zipping it up into her pocket, safe kept.

She got Christopher settled into the car, shooting a text off to Grace about where she was and who she was with, getting a thumbs up and smiley face from her. Marjan put in his address into the maps, and started heading towards Eddie’s house, Christopher humming in the back.

She made it there surprisingly in under twenty minutes, the traffic not so bad now. She helped Christopher out of the car, helping him with his crutches and walked slowly to the door with him, unlocking it and heading inside.

“Alright, so, what should we do first?” She asked, and Christopher excitedly told her LEGOs! She laughed and nodded, bringing the coffee table closer to the couch for them, and clearing it off, careful not to drop anything. She did find, under the couch, a picture of a woman with brown hair, matching smiles on their faces.

This must be Shannon, Eddie’s wife that he talked about.

Poor woman.

Marjan set it down, sitting next to Chris and dumping out the contents of the box, opening each one of the bags and creating piles for them, laying out the instructions to read.

\-------------------------

It took them almost two hours to build the complete LEGO set, Marjan’s hands were cramping, and Christopher looked dead tired.

“Why don’t we order some food in, hm?” She asked, and Christopher nodded excitedly, looking over her shoulder at the menu’s popping up on her phone.

They settled on some random place she had never heard of, but that Christopher _loved_ , so they both found some food they liked, and ordered, the total not as bad as Marjan was expecting.

This was actually turning out to be a really fun night, and Marjan couldn’t be more grateful for how it turned out. Christopher was everything Eddie cracked him up to be, and he was one of the coolest kids she had ever known.

Eddie was raising a damn good kid, and she had to pat him on the back for it.

“So, you remember how I said I would talk to my friend, TK?” She asked, and he nodded, looking over at her, pushing his glasses up. “Well, he told me that your friend, Buck, _really_ , likes your dad. Like… times a million.” Christopher lit up at that, smile so wide.

“So-So what does that mean?” Christopher asked, and Marjan giggled softly.

“Well, that just means we have to come up with a plan for before I leave!” She smiled wide, and fist bumped Christopher, both of them brain storming, the kid was a genius.

She was gonna get them together one way or another.

She just needed the time, and the help. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, here is the final chapter of this story! Hope you all liked it! Let me know if you want to see more crossover fics!

Marjan pulled up to the 118’s station, TK and Paul had come to hang out, since they had mingled with some of the crew members, TK and Buck were almost as thick as thieves.

She got out of the car, locking it, and headed inside, taking a deep breath, and going to climb up the stairs. She got a flash of spikey brown hair, and looked over, seeing that it was TK on the phone, a faint blush on his cheeks and he had a cute little adorable smile on his face. Ah, he must be speaking to Carlos.

She stepped down from the steps she had gone up on, making sure to be as quiet as possible, not wanting to disturb TK just yet. TK had noticed her, though, and had told Carlos he’d call him back soon, following with an ‘I love you’, and hung up the phone.

Marjan gave him a small smile, and opened her mouth to speak, but TK cut her off and got right to the chase.

“I’m in.”

“You don’t even know what I was going to say!” She protested, a small laugh escaping her.

“You want to help get Buck and Eddie together, yeah?” He asked, and she nodded. TK smiled and laughed, throwing an arm around her shoulders and walking with her.

“I’m assuming Eddie’s son roped you into it?” He asked, and Marjan nodded again, telling him about the conversation she had with Christopher, recounting how he had also mentioned that he wanted his dad happy, and that he was the happiest when Buck was around.

“Buck non-stop talks about Eddie and his son, like, I think I know more about them than him.” TK said, getting into the passenger side with Marjan, both of them turning to one another. “Hen also mentioned how the two of them work so effortlessly together. She said it’s like they were made for one another. I personally think that they were, but.” Marjan took in this information, making a mental note to add it to her evidence.

“Eddie is a bit more private about it, but he does speak about Buck and Christopher frequently. I think he just… isn’t sure if he should go for it.” Marjan said, messing with the rings on her fingers.

“Oh, yeah. Buck is the same way, it’s ridiculous.” Marjan and TK laughed, the two of them coming up with ideas on how to get the other to realize.

“You could flirt with Eddie.” Marjan looked over at TK and they both shuddered at the thought.

“I don’t think I could get through having to say ‘hey’ if I had to flirt with him.” Marjan said, and TK nodded.

“Hm… what about that teacher lady? Ana?” TK asked, and Marjan thought it over.

“Yeah, it could work.” Marjan said, and pulled up Eddie’s contact. “I just… don’t know how to really, initiate the conversation about it.” She said. TK rolled his eyes and grabbed the phone from her hands, looking over at her.

“Watch and learn from the master.” She said, and she did, watching as TK typed out a message, making it sound like Marjan was speaking to Eddie, sending it off. “Now, here’s where I come in.” TK pulled out his own phone, scrolling and hitting Buck’s contact, typing out a message in all caps, a message from Buck coming in immediately after, also in all caps.

“He’s freaking the fuck out.” TK said, showing Marjan and her eyes got wide, looking at TK.

“Are you sure this is okay?” She started to worry that she had just potentially ruined a good, solid friendship, and TK smiled at her, patting her arm.

“Trust me, it’s fine. They’ll be together by tomorrow.” He said.

She hoped he was right.

\----------------------------------

Marjan walked in with Grace and TK the next day, the tension wrapping around them like a thick blanket.

Marjan and TK looked at one another, hurrying up the steps to see Buck and Eddie arguing, their faces inches from one another.

“They’re so gonna kiss.” TK said, and Marjan shook her head a little.

“No, they’re not—” She was cut off by, you guessed it, the two of them kissing one another. “They’re kissing.” She said, and TK just smiled, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Told you.” He said. Marjan pushed him gently, waiting for the two new love birds to pull away, and they did. Eventually.

“Finally.” She said, walking over and linking her arm with Eddie’s, smiling at Buck.

“I’m stealing him. You’ll get him back later.” She said, walking away with him, Buck stuttering.

“Wha—I—um…” Marjan heard the sound of TK’s laugh, her and Eddie descending the stairs together.

“You two _finally_ got your shit together. You can thank me and TK for that.” She said, and Eddie looked over at her, eyebrow raised.

“You?” He asked, and she laughed, going over to the curb with him and sitting down.

“Yep. Me.” She said, and Eddie blushed a little, pushing her gently.

“Thanks…” he mumbled, and looked over at her.

“No problem. Really.” She said.

“How did you…? And how did TK help?” Eddie asked, and Marjan smiled, leaning her head on Eddie’s shoulder.

“Well, I asked for TK’s help, since he’s a mastermind at getting people together. So, we started to brainstorm ideas together to see what would really work best. So, he suggested the first time that I flirt with you.” They both shuddered at that. “But I told him that would be too weird, for obvious reasons. So then, he remembered that teacher lady you had told me about, Ana or something, so he said we should ask you to ask her out, get the wheels going.” Eddie nodded, following along so far. “So then, after TK sent you the message of telling you that you should go for it, he texted Buck, and had a fake mini-freak out with him. And now, here we are.” Marjan finished, looking up at Eddie.

“You, Marjan Marwani, are a menace.” He said, and they both laughed, looking out at the road together.

“I really am happy for you though, Ed’s. Just… don’t forget about me now, okay?” She semi-joked. Eddie looked down at her, frowning.

“You’re one of my best friends, Mar. I wouldn’t do that to you.” He said, and Marjan smiled, giving him a hug.

“I’m happy I met you.” And she was. Eddie was one of the nicest, and most down to earth people that she met.

“Yeah, yeah, you big sap.” Eddie joked.

The two of them just sat like that together, looking out at the road, one of them making the occasional comment here and there, but mostly just looking out at the LA roads.

“Can I have my boyfriend back now, please.” Buck asked, tone persistent.

Marjan and Eddie both looked back at him, Eddie with a big smile on his face, Marjan with a smaller one.

“Don’t have to ask.” She said, standing with Eddie, and hugging him.

“Oh, you should come by. Christopher misses you already, and we know you guys are leaving tomorrow.” Eddie said.

Marjan nodded, telling him she’d be there. She was kinda sad that she had to leave so soon, but she had her fun, and was happy to see everyone.

She watched the two of them go together, their hands intertwining between them, and she felt a small pang of sadness. She wanted that with someone, wanted to hold someone’s hand, show someone love.

She hoped that one day she could get that.

She hung out by herself for the majority of the day, taking up a corner of the couch, reading on her phone. She had found a new book she was super into and didn’t want to put it down.

Eventually, though, it started to get late, and the rest of the 126 had left, so she decided it was probably time to join them, heading out with Paul, Paul hugging her goodnight.

She got into her car, and headed to Eddie’s house, wanting to visit Christopher before they headed out in the morning, wanting to say her goodbyes.

The drive over was kind of… sad. She was gonna miss the feeling of having someone else other than the 126 near her (not that she didn’t love them), and having another positive environment.

She pulled into Eddie’s driveway about twenty minutes later, putting the car in park and turning it off, and getting out, heading up the path, up the steps, and to the door.

She knocked gently, stepping back so she wasn’t directly in their faces, the sound of a small giggle coming from the other side. Eddie pulled open the door, smiling big at Marjan, letting her inside. She waved to Buck and smiled at Eddie, heading over to where Christopher was sitting on the couch.

“Hey, little man…” She said, sitting down next to him gingerly.

“Hey!” He said, excited.

“I, uh. Just wanted to come by and say goodbye before I left tomorrow, wanted to see how you were.” She said, and Christopher’s smile dimmed a bit, looking down at his hands.

“But… we’re best friends. You can’t go…” He said softly, and Marjan’s heart broke a little on the inside.

“Well, even while I’m gone, we can still be best friends. That won’t change.” She said, and Christopher looked at her.

“Promise?”

“I promise.” She said.

Christopher tangled his arms around her shoulders, hugging her close, and she hugged him back, smiling a little.

“You can always text me or call me, since your dad has my number, okay? If I don’t respond right away, I’ll get back to you as soon as I can.” She assured him, and Christopher nodded against her shoulder.

Eventually she stood and waved bye to Christopher and Buck, giving Eddie one last hug, and waving to him to.

She walked out and back to her car, looking over at the door, and smiling.

“See you later, Buckley-Diaz family.”

\----------------------------------------

Eddie sent her selfies of him and Buck together a few days after she had gotten home, showing off all the fun stuff that they did.

“Miss you, Mar.” Eddie said, and Marjan smiled. She sent one of her and a dude she was on a date with back, texting back ‘Miss you too.’

Eddie sent her a thumbs up and a ‘good luck!’, and she laughed softly, putting her phone away.

Her date smiled politely at her, and Marjan smiled back.

“So, where were we.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, so sorry for the late update! I had some school stuff & then I got to see my best friend for the first time again since quarantine today! So, again, sorry!


End file.
